Calamity's Reign
by Dramon Roar
Summary: Yamamoto, the captain-commander for over 2100 years, has just witnessed the Destruction of the soul society. To find answers, he and the only other survivours, Kuchiki Byakuya and Ukitake Jushiro, enter a curious, wish-granting shop. back soon. on hiatis
1. prolouge

Never in all his years as Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 had Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni the Soul Society so decimated. The entirety of the Seireitei and Rukongai was destroyed, even to the point that Sokyoku Hill was completely leveled. Looking around the barren wasteland he saw two other people walking toward him. As they approached he recognized the white scarf around one neck and the long white hair of the other. It was Kuchiki Byakuya and Ukitake Jushiro. When the were near to him they stopped and Byakuya asked, "Whats going on Captain-Commander? Captain Ukitake and I were talking when Shihouin Yorouichi appeared and through this orange cube at us." "it surrounded us in a light that we had to release our shikai to get out of. When we did, the Soul Society was gone. We saw you over her and started walking towards you, Sensei." Ukitake explained, "What about you?" Yamamoto thought `what had happened?' he remembered Urahara Kisuke running into his office yelling something. He remembered what happened next. "Yes, Urahara Kisuke did the same to me. It also took my shikai to break the barrier." Yamamoto explained. `That must have been the Caja Negación that Captain Kurotsuchi was studying.' He thought to himself. There was silence as the three Captains thought of what to do next. Byakuya was the first to speak. "May I suggest that we go see the two of them in the world of the living?" he asked the Captain-Commander. Yamamoto responded, saying "Yes, that would be the best plan. Jushiro, open the Senkaimon." Ukitake nodded, saying, "I hope they are still alive..." They walked through the gateway to the world of the living, ending up at a shop, but not the one they had hoped for. As they turned to see the structure, they saw a woman in black, a young man, and two small children waiting for them. "Welcome," The woman said to them as they walked closer. "My name is Ichihara Yuuko, the Witch of Demensions."

* * *

Hey! This is my first story, so positive criticism is appreciated. Any flames will be fed to Ryujin Jakka. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1

note: i do not own bleach or xxxholic.

* * *

Yuuko waited while the three men started to settle down in her home. When the men, who she had been expecting for a few days, came, they were apprehensive about about entering the shop, but entered eventually. The oldest looking one still seemed ready to fight her if it was necessary, but the other two seemed okay. "Well, are you going to tell us where we are, or am I going to have to force it out of you?" the older man said. "Hey! You came here, so why don't you introduce yourself first." Watanuki told him as if scolding a child. Suddenly, a enormous pressure overcame the room. Yuuko looked up at the three strangers to see the eldest looking straight at Watanuki with, for the first time, his eyes slightly open. Then he spoke with a booming voice. "I will not be scolded by a mere child who can't even breathe! Now, learn or leave!" She looked over at Watanuki and saw that he was on the verge of passing out from lack of air. Realizing why, she extended the protective barrier she set around herself to him. When it surrounded him, Watanuki took in a huge breath. "What was that?" he asked, bewildered and perplexed. "I'll ask you not to release your reiatsu in the shop and not to insult or kill my employees." Yuuko said staring right at the man she knew to be the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, "Now, Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni, why don't you introduce your self and your colleagues and then we can get to why you are here."

* * *

sorry for the wait! please reveiw!!! -fyrewyre


	3. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own bleach or xxxholic (sadly)

Hello to my readers. I know that these are short chapters but I have always had that problem with writing. I hope that the further this story goes the longer the chapters will come to be, so please hang with me.

And thanks to Aoihand and nequam-tenshi for their reveiws on the prolouge. i ment to put this in chapter 1 but forgot.

* * *

Yamamoto was dumb-founded. How did this woman, who he just met, know his name and about his powers. He was about to reach for his Zanpakuto when she added to her previous warnings.

"Also," she said, as she smiled at the three shinigami, "Please do not release your zanpakuto in this shop. It is my home, and I would like to keep it whole."

Yamamoto scowled as he setteled his hand, prepared to cast some high level kido if necessary. Deciding he still wanted information, no matter where he was, he asked the woman, named Yuuko, a few questions. " As you are clearly aware, I am Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni, Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 and Captain of the 1st division. The two beside me are my subordinates, Kuchiki Byakuya, Captain of the 6th division, and Ukitake Juushiro, Captain of the 13th division. Now, would you please mind telling what this place is and where we are?" he finished saying. She waited in answering as she asked her "employee", as she called him, to prepare some tea.

"This," she started to explain, "Is a shop. A shop of wishes."

~#***#~

As she was waiting for the three of them to process the information she had just shared, Watanuki had returned with the tea. The raven-haired Captain of the 6th division, Byakuya, was the first to say something.

"By wish granting, do you mean anything?" the young shinigami inquired.

"Only wishes that you are able to pay for can be granted." yuuko explained to her guests and soon-to-be customers. "the payment must be balenced. Not more than or less than what the wish was worth."

"What a coincidence, then," the young, white-haired Juushiro proclaimed, "For the situation we are in might be undone."

"There is no coincidence in this world," Yuuko explained, "All there is is the predetermined. All there is is Hitsuzen." at the sound of these words, the powerful Captain-Commander of the shinigami gasped as he remembered a meeting from thousands of years ago.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review! And any flames will be fed to Ryuujin Jakka.


	4. Chapter 3

note: i do not own bleach or xxxholic

thankyou to star kitty for the very insiteful reveiw of chapter 1. some of the issues have been resolvedbut i would appreciate if you would review.

this took longer than the last one but the next will come soon.

* * *

Byakuya had jumped back when the Captain-Commanders reiatsu spiked. 'What is wrong with him?' he wondered, 'And does he know this woman?'

~#***#~

At the same time as Byakuya, Juushiro had jumped back from Yamamoto. 'He's acting like he just saw Aizen!' he mused to himself, remembering how close they had come being defeated by Aizen Sousuke, a defected shinigami captain.'But, he's been dead for over a year.'

~#***#~

Watanuki was nearly crushed by massive wave of pressure that overcame the room. "Wha..." the pressure was so great the Watanuki even though he could feel it himself inside Yuukos barrier, he couldn't speak. 'What is going on?' he thought as he passed out.

~#***#~

Being the only one not affected by the old shinigamis outburst of reiatsu, Yuuko was now standing, channaling her magic though her magic circle to keep her shop standing. "Yamamoto!" she said to the man now standing along with her, "Calm yourself or I will force you to leave!" She stared right into the Captain-Commanders eyes. At this, the extreme pressure in the room started to dissipate.

~#***#~

Yamamoto was mentally kicking himself for not remembering his meeting with this woman in his first century as a Captain. "How are still alive?" he asked the millenia old woman. "The same way I help others, with but a wish. You know how powerful Clow was. I was dead. The thought of me still alive but passed through his mind and here I am." she answered him. After a few minutes, Byakuya asked the Captain-Commander, "You know this woman?" He then answered, "Yes. She was alive about fifty years after I had become a Captain."he said answering Byakuya's question before returning his attention back to the witch of dimensions. "So, Clow paid his life so you may live?" he asked her. Her reply shocked him more than her being still alive. "No, he lived a good couple of centuries after I was brought back. Now, lets move on to why we are here. I believe you said you wanted to bring your shinigami and Soul Society back i can do that but it will cost much from you three." Yamamoto sat back down as he prepared to hear the cost of his and the other two captains wish.

* * *

once again thanks for reading and flames will be fed to Ryujinn Jakka.


	5. chapter 4

note: i do not own bleach or xxxholic D;

sweeeeet. less than three hours after i post the note, the chapter is done and posted. how awesome is that. any ways here is the fourth chapter. over five hundred words. anyways on with the story and please reveiw.

* * *

"Well, you still haven't lost your touch for knowing everything." The elderly shinigami told the undying woman. Yuuko was looking at Watanuki lying on the ground unconscious and decided to leave him be.

"Lets have some tea before we discuss your wish." she told the three captains. After about ten minutes the four of them were just settling down when Watanuki woke up and Yuuko gave her next order to her young worker.

"Oh Watanuki~~~~~~~~. Can you get us some sake and snacks?" Yuuko asked in a cheery voice.

"Stop stalling, Yuuko!" Yamamoto grumbled.

"Awwww. Still the same old hum-bug, i see."Yuuko said to the old captain. Looking at the old mans face, she decided it might be best to just tell them though. "Okay, fine. Let's get to business." upon hearing that, Watanuki

"About time." grumbled Yamamoto. The two younger captains continued their silence, listening to the two ancient people.

"Because your wish is so big, it's cost is just as dangerous. First, your spirits will be split into three distortions. One for each of you." Yuuko started to explain.

"One question about that," Juushiro asked the raven-haired shopkeeper, "What exactly does distortion mean?"

"The distortion will be a alternate form of yourself, but younger. They will be created from the void the temporal reset will create." Yuuko explained to the young, snow-haired captain. `Interesting, i wonder what they will look like?' he thought to himself. "The second price is what will help with the granting of your wish. Half of the energy of each of your zanpakuto."she continued explaining.

"What!" Yamamoto looked just as startled as the two captains beside him. "Why would we do such a thing as too weaken ourselves?"

"Because you have no choice, now do you." Yuuko said to the three spirits.

"YUUUUUUUUUKOOO! DOUMEKI IS HERE!" yelled a high voice from the front of the house.

"Ahhh!" she said as she got distracted from the three people sitting in front of her. "Here come some more people for you to meet."

"Ichihara, would you stay on task for once in your life." the old captain said as he face palmed.

"Oh, this is very much to do with your wish." she told him with a mischievous smile on her face.

`Oh, this is not going to be good.' the old man thought. Soon after a tall man came walking in along with what looked like a large black bean cake with a blue jewel in the middle of my head.

"Awwwwwwe, so cute." Jushiro said as Byakuya face palmed. ` i cannot believe he just said that.' the raven-hair thought.

"Okay, Now who are they and why are they needed?" the youngest of the trio asked.

"They are Doumeki Shizuka and Mokona Madoki and they will help you later." she explained to them.

"But for now, the third price for your wish. The price is... your lives." three dumbfounded looking faces now were now looking at the timeless woman.

* * *

thanx for reading and flames will be fed to ryujin jakka.


End file.
